Energy demand is constantly increasing. As the energy demand increases, sources alternative to fossil fuel energy sources increase in importance. One such alternative energy source is solar energy. Generally, solar energy is produced by converting radiation (for example, sunlight) into electricity which may be stored or transmitted through electrical power grids.
Transparent conductive oxides (TCOs) are used as electrically conductive layers for the electrical contact of thin film photovoltaic (PV) cells in a PV module on a side that receives sunlight during operation. During processing, interconnections between cells are provided using thin film application methods and scribing techniques, using chemicals or lasers to selectively remove material. As a result of the processing and the structures forming the interconnections, the area of interconnection between cells is a “dead area” (i.e., no light collection) and does not generate electricity.
In addition, the interconnection between conductive layers is a large contributor to series resistance in a PV module. Therefore, it is desirable to decrease the resistivity of the area of interconnections between PV cells.
A method for producing an article that has decreased resistivity/increased conductivity in the interconnection between cells, without affecting the active area of the PV cells would be desirable.